A Corporate Friendship
by Cotto
Summary: This is a self-insertion/BtVS fanfiction story... essentially it's a OMC/Kennedy friendship story. I just feel that Kennedy has recieved way too much bullying- and I'm trying to repel some of this attitude... these attacks, while with some truth, just seem way too spiteful. Enjoy.


**A Corporate Friendship is Established and Growing.**

_**By James Carmody**_

_**Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Krulos, Thrawn.**_

**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer story.**

**Disclaimer:** This is Buffy fanfiction, and as such, I will NOT be accepting anything of the monetary category, BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon- NOT ME… I do this for fun and to classify my views on certain characters ONLY. Thanks.

**Author's notes:** This is a Kennedy/OMC-Self Insertion story, it sort-of resulted from conversations I had a little while ago with another fanfic author on . I tend to get the general opinion that Kennedy is bullied alot by many fans of the series (true, what she did is profoundly stupid- in my views), but this is, in a way an attempt to assuage my conscience… in short, I don't like bullying in any form. I also believe in attempting to reach out to people such as herself- though not in the way that such people would think. It's also designed to be a friendship story.

Enjoy!

**Timeline:** Takes place after Kennedy founds 'Deepscan'- she took many disenfranchised slayers and made a 'bodyguard corporation'. So, around 'Guarded' (Season 9 volume 3).

**Context:** Starts out from narrator's eyes, a.k.a. first-person-pov.

I walked into the hiring office of a bodyguard corporation called Deepscan, and was quite floored to find that I landed the job almost immediately- they didn't even ask to see my credentials! Many businesses ask that you watch a promotional video, but the CEO, a young woman who goes by the name of Kennedy, just showed me to the clerical office (the job I'd signed up for), apparently, they were rather desperate- either that or they just didn't have a promotional video.

First few days went great, I've always had a skill for paperwork… and a unusual ability to handle desk-job stress. She was quite surprised to find that I'm an avid reader- and genuinely seemed to get along well with me. "I always find that reading is a 'feast for the mind', that is that it provides 'meat and potatoes for the mind'" "Now you have me curious, what do you mean?" she asked during a talk after the paperwork was done for the time- and she apparently had the time, and liked to get to know her employees,, as it turned out. "Ever try flying a long-distance heavy attack fighter-craft without any fuel or oil in the system?" I began "So, literature gives you…" she guessed "Something to both distract myself and focus myself at the same time." I explained. Then she told me something that really surprised me: "Come by my office after work, I have an idea to help us get along better."

Some three hours later: When I had first met her, her hair was in a combination thick-pony-tail and braid on both sides, now it was loose and over her shoulders… _Took me awhile to see that_ I thought. She also had a friendly smile on her face, and asked me to sit down across from her desk. "Look:" she said "I like you, for someone who hasn't worked successfully in any full-time job, or, really, for several years, you've done a phenomenal job!… To be honest, I'm inviting you over for sort-of a business supper." _This is working out spectacularly, Thank you Professor (meaning as a student to his teacher) (I genuinely think of myself as a disciple of the Holy Spirit)!_ I prayed silently, then said to her "You know, I really don't think its at all appropriate for any romance between an employer and an employee." She kind of laughed, and said "You think I'm interested in a date?! No, this is just to get to know you… and besides, you're a guy and well, I'm gay." was her response. "So, no chance of you coming-on to me?" Now she was really surprised: "Don't get me wrong, but… What Were You Thinking?! You know how much trouble I could get into."

_ This could be an ideal opportunity to advocate for the Culture of Life- which I'm really involved in!_ "Alright, I'll take it!" I said happily "I'll be taking us to my place, just feel free to read in the break-room, you probably don't know where I live anyway." was her response. _Good thing that she's driving, I'm a lousy navigator!_ were my thoughts on the situation.

Kennedy, meanwhile, was reviewing the encounter in her head and remembered a lapel pin on his collar's left side; it looked like a silver shield with something etched in it… an insignia. After her work load was done for now, she went online and shortly found out what the piece was, _A Shining-Armor Award! He's in Knights of Columbus- how interesting._ she thought.


End file.
